


Spring Rain

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, re-uploaded fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Wanna One comes to an end, so does their relationship.





	Spring Rain

Jisung sighed when he caught sight of Daehwi and Jihoon fighting each other with pillows, while their suitcases were clearly not packed yet. He could also hear Seongwoo and Jaehwan yelling in one room, and other members coming in and out of the dorms. Today was moving out day for Wanna One, as they were officially over as a group, and Jisung could tell everyone was trying to make their last moments together in their dorms as cheerful as possible, despite the obvious sadness. He went into Minhyun’s room, his chest feeling constricted. Today was their last day living together as boyfriends, and while he was happy Minhyun was going back to Nu’est, it also meant they’d see each other a lot less. Jisung knew that this moment of parting would happen, as soon as he realized he loved Minhyun way more than a friend, and as soon as they had agreed on dating. Nevertheless, it was bittersweet. Jisung called out his name softly, and back-hugged him, head buried between Minhyun’s shoulder blades.

“Hey,” Minhyun greeted back.

Jisung broke the embrace and came to face Minhyun, playing with his fingers as he sighed heavily. Minhyun didn’t say anything, but freed his hands so as to bring Jisung closer to him before initiating a deep kiss. Jisung immediately answered, cuddling him back as they kissed. After a last, long one, Minhyun broke away their embrace and took hold of Jisung’s hands again.

“I have something to tell you.”

“I’m listening.”

“I want to break up with you.”

Jisung froze. His palms were equally as sweaty as Minhyun’s, and his heart started hurting. He looked up at his boyfriend, shock painted all over his face. Minhyun wasn’t able to make their eye contact last more than a few seconds before he looked away, Jisung’s hands still tightly in his.

“What are you saying?” Jisung asked slowly, tears welling up in his eyes at light speed, “this isn’t funny.”

“It’s not meant to be,” Minhyun replied, voice breaking as he uttered his next words, “it’s a break up.”

Jisung’s lower lip quivered, and before he could help himself, tears started running on his cheeks.

“But why?” he asked, freeing his hands from Minhyun’s to wipe his cheeks.

“I-I can’t keep dating you like this. I’m sorry for saying otherwise before, but this is… this is our ending, at the same time as Wanna One. I’m really sorry,” Minhyun said, still not meeting Jisung’s eyes. His voice was low, unstable, and Jisung saw how he was also crying.

Jisung wanted to protest, say he didn’t get it. He wanted to ask why they couldn’t stay together, when clearly Minhyun was hurting as much as he was right now. But he also knew Minhyun. He knew he wouldn’t take such an important decision if he hadn’t given it lots of thinking, and in the end, even if it meant having his heart crushed, even if it meant not being part of Minhyun’s life Jisung wanted what was best for Minhyun.

So he nodded, tears overflowing, and nodded a second time. His breathe caught in his throat, and he let out a quiet sob. He left the room, and headed for one of their bathrooms, locking himself in. There, he hugged himself, and sobbed harder.

 

This was happening for real, he and Minhyun had broken up. He hadn’t seen it coming, hadn’t seen it coming at all. He had thought they were happy together, and that nothing would interfere with that for the moment. As much as he had pictured how hard it’d be to be together while being in different agencies, Minhyun had assured him several times they could do it. Jisung had believed in that from the start as well. He had been more than ready to a few sacrifices for them. But now… he didn’t have to think about how he’d sneak outside to go see Minhyun, given it was all over. They probably wouldn’t be able to stay friends as well, they had shared too much, had been the most intimate of lovers over the past months.

He loved Minhyun more than anything, Jisung realized as it dawned on him that there was no more “Minhyun and Jisung”. He treasured him like no one else, and he loved him like no else. New tears rolled in as he felt in so much pain for allowing himself to believe in them staying together even after Wanna One. In the midst of his breakdown, he briefly wondered how long ago Minhyun had decided on breaking up, and how much he had reflected on it before deciding to do it. There was a bitter taste when he understood the passion and love behind their very last kisses they had just shared. Minhyun had kissed him and hugged him knowing it was their last time together.

Jisung thought of how he wouldn’t ever share a bed with Minhyun again after a long day of schedules, how there would be no more hugs, kisses or rushed confessions and acts of love or how all of their couple gifts were now full of bittersweet memories. They had invested themselves so much into each other, only for their hearts to break together today.

 

Knowing he couldn’t stay in the bathroom forever, Jisung forced himself to calm down; he’d have all the time to cry later when they’d say goodbye, and once he’d go home tonight. No one would comment on his red eyes, they knew he out of all of them would cry the most. He got out, and went around the dorms to find members to help finish packing.

Finally, when they were done, all members shared hugs and not a single one wasn’t crying. Jisung’s hugs were the longest ones, and he hoped no one noticed how he and Minhyun didn’t talk, just nodded at each other. They had already said goodbye, and it had been the most heart-breaking one. Jisung finally dragged himself alongside Daniel, as they needed to make a quick stop at their company before they were allowed to go home for a few days.

They waved a last time to everyone, and the manager of their company started the car. Daniel wiped his tears, and got closer to Jisung to hug him tightly. Jisung immediately cuddled closer to him, tears still falling. Daniel fished out his phone from his pocket and offered an earbud to Jisung. Jisung accepted it, and hid into his shoulder as BoA’s Spring Rain started. Jisung let himself be immersed in the music, and while usually music worked well to get his mind off things, right now this song was clearly not what he needed. The melody was sweet and powerful, heart-breaking as beautiful, and the lyrics mixing Korean and English were moving, perhaps a little too much.

The first chorus came on, and BoA’s sweet words reminded him of his and Minhyun’s situation.

  
You’re my love, my dream, don’t leave me  
Can’t you see? We’ll be together  
Please, will you turn around just once?  
Come back to me  
It hurts so much but I can’t stop  
Cry cry

  
Jisung’s embrace around Daniel got tighter as new sobs came over him, shaking his body. The song was too relatable for him to appreciate it merely as the work of art it was. He couldn’t push himself to ask Daniel to change it, though, too busy trying to breathe. Daniel hugged him back, whispering comforting words and combing his hair. They stayed glued to each other the whole trip, and Daniel helped him clean his face before their quick meeting with managers. Once the paperwork was done, they were saying goodbye and Daniel brought up the topic Jisung hadn’t been able to shake off his mind.

“I don’t know if you want to talk about it, but… you and Minhyun?”

Jisung’s head dropped, and he sighed. Daniel let go of his suitcase’s handle to cover the distance between them, and he hugged Jisung against him, tightly to the point the latter could barely breathe.

“Did you break up?” Daniel asked in the most gentle tone.

Jisung nodded in his chest. Daniel swore, and started rubbing Jisung’s back gently.

“I don’t think anyone noticed you two acting distant earlier, so it’s fine. If anyone asks, I can tell them not to bother you.”

Jisung nodded again, not uttering a word. Daniel rocked him, slowly.

“I’m here if you need to talk during the break, and once I’m back I promise I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thank you,” Jisung croaked, finally getting out his tear-stained face out of the younger’s chest.

Daniel smiled encouragingly, and he squished Jisung’s cheeks before resting his forehead on his.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jisung eventually settled in Daniel’s arms for a last hug, and Daniel let him rest there. Jisung needed the warmth and the comfort.

 

A few minutes later, Jisung stepped back, only to find himself surrounded by darkness. He blinked, not understanding what was going on, before feeling himself falling. His mouth opened and he let out a silent scream. His arms started flailing, desperately trying to get hold of something. His fall seemed to last for an eternity, before he was finally shaken.

“Jisung!”

Jisung jolted awake, almost head-butting Minhyun in the process as he immediately sat down. Jisung looked around him, and saw that he was in his room, in the Wanna One dorms. It slowly dawned on him that the reason Minhyun was next to him was that he kept coming over since Jisung owned a single room, therefore perfect for them to spent some quality time on their own. Minhyun was looking at him with huge, worried eyes. Jisung gaped. So their break up had all been part of a nightmare? He rubbed his cheeks, and found them quite wet – he must have cried quite a lot in his sleep.

“Are you okay?” Minhyun asked before touching his cheek, gently.

“I… think?” Jisung answered, not entirely sure.

“You scared me,” Minhyun added, still caressing Jisung’s face, “you kept tossing and then you were crying in your sleep and you also screamed at some point.”

Jisung blinked.

“Can I hug you?” Minhyun asked, and Jisung nodded before getting enveloped into his favorite embrace. Minhyun smelled good, like himself, and he was warm.

“I’m relieved you woke up, I didn’t know what to do,” Minhyun said, burying his face in Jisung’s neck, and it dawned on Jisung that Minhyun still loved him, he wasn’t in a dream right now. Jisung took a deep breathe, and decided he might as well get his pent up feelings off his chest.

“Wanna One was ending and you broke up with me,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. Minhyun’s embrace got tighter at that, and Jisung was surprised when he felt hot tears being spilled into his neck.

“Minhyunnie?” he called out gently, surprised.

“That must have been awful, no wonder you were like this,” Minhyun finally answered, sobbing, “I could never do that to you.”

Jisung’s heart felt full of love at Minhyun’s words. He had cried too much to shed more tears, but it was now his duty to comfort Minhyun and let him know how loved he was. Jisung gently asked Minhyun to raise his head before wiping his tears. Minhyun’s eyes were as swollen as his, and the sight hurt Jisung. He forced himself to smile as lovingly as he could, and he leaned in for a short kiss. They lay back on Jisung’s bed, and Jisung climbed on top of Minhyun, appreciating the way his boyfriend immediately circled his waist.

“You’re my one and only love and everything I’ve ever dreamt of,” Jisung whispered, punctuating his statement by a kiss. “I’m so happy we’re together, and the thought of being separated from you hurts so much, so please don’t leave me?”

He trailed a few kisses on Minhyun’s cheeks, then jawline, and finally on his mouth, taking his sweet time tasting his lips and tongue on his. He pecked Minhyun’s lips a few more times, and a little squeal escaped his lips when Minhyun rolled them over so he’d be the one on top. There, he initiated another long kiss, moaning as Jisung ran his hands through his hair and shoulders.

“I’m never leaving,” Minhyun said, “I love you too much for that.”

Jisung smiled into their next kiss. He could believe that.


End file.
